


No Paint? No Problem!

by MeanMrMustard



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Am Sorry, M/M, Painting, This Is STUPID, be merciful <3, cum, i dont know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanMrMustard/pseuds/MeanMrMustard
Summary: John doesnt have any paint, but he has a paul!
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	No Paint? No Problem!

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i am sorry i am sorry i am sorry i am sorry i am so

It all started with a canvas painted black.

Of course neither men had planned for John to run out of white paint, but sadly he had, and at the most inconvenient time too, right when he was meant to do a (nude) portrait of lovely Paul McCartney.

So as Paul sat there, his head held high and a rather smug expression on his face, he wondered if it was luck that John had ran out of the one colour they needed most. "Blast, that's a shame, guess we'll have to do this another time, ey John?" Paul sighed getting up slowly and reaching for his underwear. 

It was at that moment when John had an idea, he walked over and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "Or...we could try something else? If yer up for it that is, Macca." he shot the younger man a look, trying to show Paul some of his intentions. Though Paul remained quite clueless, raising his eyebrow as if questioning the other. 

"Well, all I really need is some kind of white substance that could be used as paint," He hummed, his hand slowly moving down Paul's body, sliding across the milky white skin. "An alternative if you will." he grinned down at Paul, his eyes flicking down to Paul's lips briefly before looking back at his eyes.

Paul's breath hitched at what John was implying, almost in disbelief of the man. "What are you a queer, John?" he stuttered, tripping over his words, trying to compose himself, though he found it hard under the intense gaze of the older teddy boy. "Hm, only for you, princess." John then leaned in to connect their lips in a passionate and dirty kiss, drawing a sinful moan from Paul, who seemed to melt into it, his hands coming up to rest over John's shoulders, hands moving up into his auburn locks.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, before Paul had reluctantly pulled away to breath, though he made sure to spend that time doing more productive things, such as pulling John's shirt off his body, and reaching down to unbuckle his pants, shoving them down so that John could step out of them and kick them into the corner of the room. Paul's hands touched anywhere they could reach, moving up and down the elder's torso, before they finally came to rest on John's hips, pulling them forward so their dicks pressed against eachother, separated only by a thin barrier of cloth. This action made both men moan into one another's mouth, giving John the chance to slip his tongue into the others mouth, causing their tongues to dance and rub against eachother. 

John's hands were rough and big against Paul's more slim frame, though that only made Paul more eager to have them on the place he wanted them the most, "C'mon, Lennon...be a doll and touch me will you." Paul groaned against him, moving his hips forward in an attempt to coax John more. 

"Anything for princess." John chuckled, reaching a hand down to pull at Paul's dick, slowly tossing him off. The sounds that Paul made were almost enough to make John cum in his pants, but he managed to hold off, trying to make this last as long as he could. "I'm gonna paint such a pretty picture with your cum baby, and nobody is gonna know...Might even show it to Stu, show him how pretty my picture is, an' he wont even know what its made from.." John breathed into Paul's ear, causing the raven haired boy to writhe and cry out, his grip on John tightening.

His hand began to move faster on Paul's dick, pumping him quicker and even twisting his hand to add to the feeling, "You want that, huh, baby? You want Johnny to paint with your spunk, dont you? You naughty boy. I might even let you suck me off whilst I do it, as a little treat." he chuckled, giving Paul a few squeezes. 

"John! John...mmh, fuck, I'm close!" Paul managed to say between moans, his eyes closing shut tightly, head tilting back. John looked around for a moment at these words before his eyes landed on a mason jar at arms length away, he leaned over to grab it whilst still stroking Paul to completion. 

"C'mon then, Paulie, come for me princess." John breathed, kissing Paul's neck gently, his tongue darting out to taste the salty skin. John's words were all Paul needed before he let out an elongated groan, his eyes rolling back and his dick shooting strings of white spunk into the mason jar John had held over the tip, his body shaking slightly. 

***

Later that day, after the painting was finished, Stuart came over. John had been wanting to show Stu the painting the moment he finished it, thinking that it had turned out quite good, if he said so himself. Turns out that diluted semen proved to be better paint than first glance, John had managed to paint a lovely portrait of Paul with it, which left Paul a blushing mess when he had first seen it. 

"Right this way, Stuart, Miladdo!" John grinned and walked him up to his loft, a proud grin on his face. Paul was still up there, smoking a well needed fag and strumming peacefully on John's guitar, his eyes closed, completely relaxed. "And here it is! The new piece of our Macca, whaddya think?" John asked, practically vibrating from how excited he was. 

Stuart leaned in close, examining the art with eager eyes, taking his time before leaning back and humming. "This is pretty decent, Lennon, I'll give you that." he smiled, looking up at the taller lad, nodding his head. This made John beam, feeling overly proud of himself. "Though I do have one question, what paint is that? Never seen owt like it before..."

Paul blushed deep scarlet red at Stuart's question, shooting John a dangerous look, to which John laughed and clapped his hand over Stu's shoulder, making him jump. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friends from the Hront 4 Hotties gc made this dumb concept of 'cum painting' and i turned it into a reality <3 
> 
> big shoutouts to Tray and Eve <33


End file.
